1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to level devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved level device for use with chainsaws. When an individual is making a cut with a chainsaw, it is difficult to maintain the blade of the saw in the proper orientation with the workpiece. Particularly when making a horizontal cut low to the ground, there is a tendency to dig the tip of the chainsaw blade into the ground, thus increasing the possibility of a dangerous kick back. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a spirit level with a mounting bracket designed for attachment to a chainsaw. Through the use of this device, the chainsaw operator may easily determine the orientation of the chainsaw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of level devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a level device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 34,017, which issued to F. Farwell on Jan. 29, 1901. This patent discloses an inclinometer having an arcuate casing with a sight glass adjacent a graduated scale. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 104,124, which issued to A. Ward on Apr. 13, 1937, discloses a level device which utilizes an arcuate sight glass provided with an adjacent graduated scale and a mounting ring. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,317, which issued to H. Von Duyke on Jan. 19, 1954, discloses a spirit level formed from a metal strip provided with U-shaped recesses at each end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,773, which issued to E. Souter on May 13, 1958, discloses a spirit level having individual spirit levels on top and side walls of a rectangular block. The rectangular block is provided with an elongated leg and a central circular aperture is formed through the rectangular block. U. S. Pat. No. Des. 192,302, which issued to T. Fulton on Feb. 27, 1962, discloses a level device for use as a drill centering gauge which is provided with individual transversely oriented spirit levels. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,153, which issued to V. Johnson et al on Dec. 23, 1975, discloses a level device provided with transversely oriented spirit levels and an elongated graduated scale. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,231, which issued to P. Shaffer on Nov. 9, 1976, discloses a clip-on level for portable electric drills which is provided with two independent transversely oriented spirit levels. The level device is provided with a generally circular mounting clip with elongated slotted side walls.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a spirit level suitable for attachment to a chainsaw. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide a tubular spirit level with a mounting bracket comprising a pair of spaced rings secured by a connecting strut to a transversely extending standard having a slotted pronged end for engagement with a threaded fastener on a chainsaw. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of level devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such level devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.